It's Weird
by Dreams.Are.Forgotten
Summary: What happens when Jerry burns down the school when the school's dance is right around the corner? Where are they going to have it? Will Kim and Jack admit their feelings for each other? And what's up with Rudy? Why am I asking you all these questions, when I already know the answers to them? Find out in It's Weird. This is for you gallaghergirl2673. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! KICK.


**My first Fanfic! I'm so excited! This is dedicated to ****gallaghergirl2673, one of my best friends on Fanfiction. If you're reading this; HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry for the late posting, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**Yay! I always wanted to do this but I never had the chance to. Drum roll please… Now introducing the one and only fanfic called Its Weird! Well at least I think it's the only one called that. Is there any? If you know tell me so that I could apologize and say that the title is AWESOME! I MADE UP AN AWESOME TITLE FOR AN AWESOME PERSON AND AN AWESOME STORY! Let me get back to the story, because you guys must be asking why I'm blabbering all this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT IN ANY WAY OR FORM. IF I DID I WOULD BE STARRING IN ONE OF THE EPISODES!**

XoXo Kim's POV XoXo

"So your cousin actually gave you toilet water to drink?" I asked with disgust. "Yep, I drank it and got sent to the hospital because I had nausea." Jack said as he shuddered at the memory. We were at Jack's house in his room on his bed talking about random things. "Well, puking isn't that bad." "Really, so you wouldn't mind if I did this." Jack said as he jumped on me and pinned me down on his bed. "What are you doing? GET OFF OF ME!" I said as I struggled to get out of his grip. "Not until I do this!" He suddenly started tickling me and didn't stop. "ST-STOP-PL-PLEASE I-I C-CAN'T BR-BREATHE!"

Suddenly Jack's mom barged into his room and saw Jack pinning me down on his bed and I'm under him with a shocked/scared face and breathing hard. It looks like Jack saw the situation that we were in so he was trying to say something. "I-uh-um- I can explain" Jack stuttered. "It's okay; I know that you guys wouldn't do anything bad. But if you do, remember, use protection." Jack's mom said as she giggled walking out of the room, leaving Jack and I as red as a tomato.

"Well anyway, let's get back to the conversation" Jack said. It's weird how I spent most of my time with Jack. It's really weird how I love spending all my time with him, I guess it's because he's really fun to talk with, the best part is that no matter how random or awkward the situation or our conversations gets it doesn't faze him.

_Italics: Kim's thoughts_/**Bold: Conscience**

_His house is so cool. I wish that I could live here._

**Yeah, I know you want to, so you could spend more time with him, because you **_**love **_**him.**

_No, I don't, I just like to hang out with him often and spend time with him more, and that's all._

**That's practically the definition of love. Don't doubt me, I'm your conscience, I know EVERYTHING.**

_Shut up, you don't know anything! And I don't love him I just enjoy his company._

**Whatever you say, all I know is that you're in denial and you need to express yourself through romance.**

_Sometimes I wish that I could just-_

"Kim?" Jack said as he interrupted her thoughts. _What should I do, I wasn't paying attention? I know I'll just play it cool. "_I-uh-um- y-yes?" _Real smooth Kim. _"I was just asking you if you were going to Karate practice today, and then you zoned out" Jack said confused. "Um, yeah, I was just answering your question, I'm going." "Okay, you might want to go home now and get ready." Jack said as he got up. "Yeah, and thanks for having me over." I said going down the stairs. "No problem." Jack said as I left.

XoXo Line break XoXo

XoXo Nobody's POV XoXo

Jack kicked Kim but she easily dodged it, grabbed his foot and twisted it. Jack tried to punch Kim to distract her but he lost his balance and fell on top of her. Jack realized how close they actually were to each other, and he couldn't resist so he leaned in. He was a few inches away from Kim and he could feel her breath on his lips. Suddenly Jerry burst through the doors panting and screaming, totally ruining their moment as they jumped apart. "Jerry what happened?" Rudy asked as he came out of his office. "Nothing-why would you think anything is wrong, nothing is wrong" Jerry said as his voice got higher with each word.

"Well first of all, you came here like 45 minutes late, second of all, you're talking fast and your voice is getting higher, that means that you're lying, and third of all you came running in panting and gasping for air, like you were running from something or someon-." "JERRY!" Kim got cut off by Grace running in screaming Jerry's name. Grace ran up to Jerry and tackled him to the ground. They struggled to pry Grace off of Jerry. "What happened?" Kim asked. "JERRY BURNT DOWN THE SCHOOL! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE OUR DANCE?" Grace yelled. "So the school burnt down and all you can worry about is the school dance?" Kim asked clearly still irritated about the ruined moment. "Yeah, I got a dress and made prom preparations so I have all these decorations and I can't use them, all thanks to this nitwit." Grace said angrily.

"Chillax mamacita, the Jerry has got it covered. We could have it here, at the dojo." Jerry said while he sat down sat on the mats. "Jerry we can't just have a dance in the dojo." Eddie said. "Oh, but we can. We just decorate the dojo with the decorations that we were going to use." Milton said while resisting the urge to kill Jerry for burning down his favorite place to go. "That's not such a bad idea; we just have to get started." Kim said while walking over to the group. "Let's get started then" Jack said as he walked over to Kim.

XoXo Line break XoXo

XoXo Jack's POV XoXo

The dance is going awesomely; I think that we did the dojo perfectly. The theme was The Angels Way. It was white everywhere with wings hung up everywhere and white curtains covered the place with blue, green, white and red lights flashing. The boys wore white tuxedos and pants with black ties or bow ties. The girls wore white dresses with different designs on them. Everyone looked like they were having a good, time. Donna Tobin actually asked me to the dance and I said yes, but now I'm starting to regret it. I feel like I should be going with Kim instead, I actually have a huge crush on her but I was too scared to ask her out. I know, the famous Jack Brewer is scared, but that's what she does to me. It's really weird how she can do this to me.

Suddenly, Kim stepped inside the room and everyone stopped and stared, she had on a white dress that was fluffy and stopped right below her knees, she had on white fluffy angel wings and a golden halo hovering over her beautiful curly blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. My heart felt like it was beating 1000 beats a minute. It's weird how she does this to me without trying. When she turned around I felt my heart skip a beat, I know it's cliché but it's true.

"Hey Jack, great dance so far isn't it? By the way where's you're date?" Kim asked looking a little disappointed when she said date. "Um, she didn't show up. Where's your date?" I asked. "I don't have one." She said hesitantly. I started smirking, but I was really excited on the inside and I felt like asking her to dance ASAP, but I decided to play it cool. "So, you wanna-maybe-possibly-only-if-you-want-to-um-d-danc e?" I said while stuttering. _Real smooth Jack, real smooth._ "I would love to dance with you Jack." Kim said. "So let's dance then, my princess" I said goofily. Kim was beet red but trying to hide it. "It would be an honor, my prince" Kim said as she did a curtsy. We danced to the slow song called Little Things by One Direction. As we danced, I felt more and more attracted to her lips, they looked so soft and perfect. Without thinking I started to lean in.

XoXo Kim's POV XoXo

OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH! Sorry, fan girl moment. It's weird how he could do this to me without even trying. Now what should I do? Jack is leaning in, should I lean in too? What if he's just trying to get something off my shoulder or moving the hair out of my eyes? What if-. My thoughts were cut off by a soft pair of lips crashed on to mine. My immediate reaction was to kiss back. _Well that answers my question. _I felt like I was on cloud nine, now Katy Perry's song makes sense, but I wasn't falling from I, I felt like I just landed on it and started to relax. I felt my knees start to give away, but luckily Jack had his arm around my waist to keep me up.

When the kiss was over, Jack started stuttering and tried to say things but it came out terribly. "Kim-I-uh-um-I-didn't-mean-to-um-eh-I'm-sorry." He finally said. "Jack it's okay, I like you too." I said as I hugged him to calm him down. "Really?" he asked. _Man can he really be that oblivious?_ "Really." I said as I went for another kiss. At that moment, they were both thinking the same thing; it's weird how she/he makes me feel this way.

XoXo Line break XoXo

XoXo Nobody's POV XoXo

Everyone left and the gang was starting to clean up the dojo. "Wow, those teenagers can really mess a place up." Eddie said. "They're not only messy they're disgusting slobs! Look at this, who would stick a pizza on the wall?" Milton said as he put on his disinfected rubber gloves. "Oh yeah, that's mine. I was saving it for later." Jerry said as he took it off the wall and ate it. Meanwhile, Jack and Kim were doing their own thing. "Kim, are actually going to touch that?" Jack asked as he pointed to the yellow spill on the floor. "Yeah, it's just lemona- WAIT, no it's not." Kim said after she smelt the liquid on the floor. "I told you. Now come here." Jack said as he pulled Kim down on his lap. They slowly started to lean in, getting closer and closer.

Then Rudy suddenly bursts in, completely ruining the moment for everyone, falling through the roof onto the mats and stays on it for a minute. "Ugh, what happened? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOJO?!" Rudy screamed as he saw the state the dojo was in. "It's…..well, it's complicated." It's really weird that these crazy things happen to us days.

**Well that's it; again I'm sorry for not posting it on your B-day. Sometimes I really can't login so I have to post my reviews as a guest. By the way, thanks for reading this, and to all the authors of Fanfiction, thank you for inspiring me to write, especially gallaghergirl2673 for making me have a reason to write.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
